


The Choices We Make

by GayceVentura



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up?, Gen, Hurt, I say they still get together at prawn, Moving On, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: Prompt given by the lovely blubell013 on tumblr, “Could you write a fic with Zed and Addison after she puts on the necklace and because she’s not the great alpha she just collapses and when she wakes up they have a talk about how he didn’t mean harm he just cared about her?”
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Choices We Make

Addison left Seabrook power with a pep in her step. They had done it; they had managed to stop the demolition! And tomorrow, they would be back to help the wolves find their moonstone, that is, if the wolves would let her help. They seemed happy that she came to help them, but she had still lost the necklace, and that was a big deal.

“Hey.” She heard someone call out from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Zed jogging up to her and smiled. “We did it! We stopped the demo!” She let out a giggle, but then noticed how quiet he was. “What’s wrong?”

Zed sighed and turned to her. “Addison, I’m gonna lose the election, which means I can’t take you to Prawn.”

“That’s ok Zed,” she smiled sadly. “We can not go to the Prawn together!” she joked, lightly pushed his shoulder.

The zombie smiled softly, and looked over her shoulder, seeing the wolf pack stand behind happily, waiting for Addison to join them. His smile fell once more, and he looked to his girlfriend sadly. He sighed deeply and pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

Addison’s eyes widened, and she let out a happy gasp. “He found it!” She took the necklace and hugged her zombie tightly. “Thank you!”

Zed smiled a sad smile as she pulled away, and Addison frowned once more. “What?”

“I took it.” He closed his eyes sadly, not able to look his girlfriend in her eyes. “I stole it when you weren’t looking.”

Addison’s frown deepened. Emotions rushed through her, sadness, emptiness, denial, but her brain seemed to settle on one, anger. She took a step away from Zed, shaking her head lightly. “I thought I lost it. I questioned myself!”

Zed tried to close the distance between them but stopped at the shake of the cheerleader’ head. “Addison, I’m sorry. I was afraid that if you turn into a wolf, I’d lose you.”  
Addison raised her voice at him, resentment coursing through her. “You don’t get to make that choice for me!”

“But a werewolf?” Zed bit back, not thinking.

Tears sprang into Addison’s eyes, anger reignited by hurt. “I finally find where I belong, and you try to steal that from me?” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Why would I ever go to the Prawn with you after what you did?”

She turns away from him sadly, walking a few paces down the road. She sighed and shook her head. She didn’t need him, didn’t need that negativity in her life. She loved him, but she would get over it.

With a look of determination, she brought her hands up, and clasped the moonstone around her neck. From her chest, she saw the stone glow a bright blue, and felt a power course through her. This had to be it, she had to be the Great Alpha!

Before she could turn around, things turned sour. The power that she felt before swiftly changed to pain. Every nerve in her body lit aflame, breath leaving her lungs, knees giving out. She heard her name called behind her, but it sounded miles away. Her vision tunneled, and the last thought that passed through her mind was one of Zed.

Then everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of birds chirping brought Addison out from the abyss. Her mind was groggy, limbs stiff and heavy. She could barely open her eyes, but managed to open them halfway, bright light flooding in. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked around the room, her room, to see Zed sitting beside her bed, deep red bags surrounding his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a year.

As if sensing her thoughts, Zed looked over, and his eyes widened. He jumped up out of the seat and rushed to her side. He grabbed her hand tightly, as a wave of relief washed over him.

Addison groaned, her head pounding. “Zed? What happened?”

“Well, stuff went down last night Addie, what all do you remember?” he asked her softly.

The cheerleader frowned softly. “I...I remember stopping the demolition, and being happy with you and then...and then you giving me back my necklace. You stole it.” She took her hand out of his grasp. “You stole it, we fought, and I put it on...then nothing…”

Zed sighed sadly, wanting so badly to hold her hand. “The necklace almost killed you Addie. It tried to force the wolf power on you, but...you’re not a wolf. I’m sorry Addison.”

Sorrow filled the cheerleader. She had thought she found her place in the world, but that was apparently not meant to be. She sighed, tears filling her eyes. ‘Well, at least the wolves got their stone.”

Zed looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “About that…”

Addison frowned, refusing to let her tears fall. “What happened?”

“Well, when we were trying to get our dads to stop the demolition, our protest went a little far, you know. We turned on the water works.” Zed’s frown deepened, sorrow filling him. “The circuits fried. We tried to stop it, we did, but everything shorted out. Seabrook power is gone. So is the moonstone.”

That was it, the tears fell. Not only did she lose her place in the world, but so did the wolves, and really, the zombies. Everything fell apart around her. She couldn’t help but feel all of this wouldn’t have happened if she had her necklace when she went to find the wolves at school.

The fire returned to her eyes; sad tears turned furious. “This could have all been avoided Zed! Why did you take my necklace?”

Taken aback by her sudden anger, Zed floundered. “I...I...Addie you don’t want to be a wolf....don’t want to be a monster…”

Addison snarled at the zombie. “That wasn’t your choice Zed! It was mine! And you ruined it!”  
“But I was right Addison, you’re not a wolf!” Zed said, almost triumphantly.

The cheerleader glared at the zombie. “You’re right, I’m not, but I would rather be one than be stuck here, alone.”

Scoffing, Zed frowned at her. “Addie, you don’t know what it’s like to be a monster, don’t know the hatred I had to put up with when I was younger. You don’t know how to be an outsider.”

“Oh, I don’t know how to be an outsider? Do I not know how to hide my true self? Do I not know what it’s like to hide everything about me, for fear of rejection and hatred? I was never hidden away? I never faced ridicule? I don’t know that, do I Zed?” Addison’s anger reached its peak, as she threw a pillow at the zombie. “I’ve had to hide away my entire life Zed! I may not know the hatred that you specifically went through, but I had my own I had to put up with! Just because you had it bad, does NOT mean my hardships were less!”

Zed’s eyes lowered; he knew he messed up. “Addie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Addison scoffed. “Oh, but you did Zed. Everything you’ve done this semester was to be more human. You lost your way, Zed.” The fire left Addison, leaving emptiness, sadness. “You’re not a monster Zed, and neither are the wolves, but you’re not human. You should be proud of the zombie you are. You don’t have to hide yourself.”

“Addie...I’m sorry.” Zed looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

She wanted to give in, she really did, but she didn’t know if she could overlook this. Sighing, she turned to the zombie. “I think you should go Zed.”

Dropping his head, Zed nodded and stood up. He gave the girl one last, longing look, before leaving her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Once more, tears fell from Addison’s eyes. She believed that she just broke up with the love of her life. Sorrow was all she felt.

She would get through this, no matter the pain. She would go to Prawn with Bree, have a good time, and forget about her zombie. However long it would take, she would make it through.


End file.
